Meu Amor Próprio
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Daisuke luta para entender os próprios sentimentos. YAOI
1. Default Chapter

**MEU AMOR PRÓPRIO**

_Umi no Kitsune_

Digimon e seus personagens não pertencem a mim... ;_;

O que está ** blá, blá ** é narração em primeira pessoa. O resto, ou seja, a maioria da fic, está em terceira pessoa. Normal.^^

Lá estava ele. Perfeito. Sorrindo e rodeado de amigos. Um anjo no meio dos mortais. O anjo da esperança.

Como odiava isso.

Odiava esse sorriso, odiava essa esperança, odiava esse anjo.

_**Takeru.**_

TK tinha tudo. Vários amigos, um irmão bacana, a admiração dos professores e Hikari. Ele não tinha nada. Colegas, nada de amigos, uma irmã fanática, que era mais atenta ao Matt do que nela mesma, o desprezo dos professores e a amizade fingida de Hikari.

_**Droga.**_

E lá estava ele. Jogando basquete, sendo ovacionado pelos colegas ao fazer mais uma cesta. Mas como bom moço, TK não fez nada além de sorrir rapidamente para os colegas de time e voltar a expressão concentrada durante o jogo. O que deixava as meninas loucas com seus gritinhos histéricos querendo chamar a atenção, mas ele só tinha olhos para o basquete. Queria vencer. Estava vencendo. Ia vencer.

E mesmo que tudo mostrasse o contrário ele ainda sairia vitorioso, afinal é o anjo da esperança. Tudo daria certo no final.

Os pensamentos de Davis são interrompidos quando ele sente que está sendo observado. Mas ele não se vira, continua olhando para a quadra e, apenas alguns segundos depois, ele se mexe discretamente olhando com o canto do olho quem o espiava.

Hikari. De uns tempos para cá, Davis percebeu que a menina vinha observando-o. Quando ela se afastava, era sempre sorrindo. No começo ele ficava feliz e orgulhoso de saber disso, mas agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza, já não ficava mais feliz.

O jogo de basquete terminou. Uma multidão cobriu a quadra, a maioria em volta de TK. Davis observava tudo da arquibancada, esperando que a quadra ficasse livre para o futebol. Kari se aproxima e começa a conversar com o anjo. Os dois se afastam, levando a multidão junto.

Odiava aquilo. Os sorrisos, as risadas. Sempre com ele, só com ele. Não podia agüentar isso.

"Ei, Kari!", Davis grita, já com um sorriso no rosto, indo em direção a quadra

Kari, TK e mais algumas pessoas se viram, olhando-o interrogativos. Ótimo, chamara atenção.

"Vai me assistir jogar?", apesar de reparar nas risadas debochadas de algumas meninas, Davis não mudou de expressão.

"Infelizmente eu não posso, Davis. Meu jogo vai começar daqui a pouco.", ela responde sorrindo, "Tenho que ir com as meninas."

"Ah, que pena.", ele faz uma cara triste.

Kari e a maioria das meninas se afastam indo na direção da outra quadra. TK e os outros garotos que estavam jogando basquete vão em outra direção. Pelo menos conseguira separá-los. Que bom.

Davis se volta para a quadra pronto para mais uma partida. O time dele ficara com a bola. Uma vantagem, já que o sol estava fraco e não iria interferir muito na hora do ataque. Ele se posiciona. Então o mesmo sentimento ocorre. Está sendo observado.

Antes que seu olhar se encontrasse com os olhos do observador, um grito chega aos seus ouvidos, forte e caloroso:

"Vai, Dais!!"

TK estava lá. Sentado na arquibancada, uma mão segurando uma garrafa d'água e a outra em concha perto da boca. Ele sorriu quando Davis o olhou, mas...

"Olha pra bola!", ele gritou, um pouco desesperado, ficando de pé

"O quê? Ah, que droga!", Davis notou que a bola, cuja primeiro toque era seu por direito, já não era mais de seu time.

Tinha levado o drible mais vergonhoso da sua vida. Droga, droga, droga! Teria que recompensar essa perda com o seu time. Coisa que não foi muito difícil, pois os gols não demoraram a sair. 

Quando o apito tocou anunciando o fim da partida, Davis brecou sua corrida no susto, pois estava com o pensamento só na bola e nada mais. Obrigou-se, durante o jogo, a esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Simplesmente ignorou a presença e gritos de incentivo de Takeru, tinha que se concentrar apenas no jogo, do contrário, besteiras poderiam acontecer de novo.

"Bela partida, Davis."

A mesma voz, só que dessa vez não era um grito distante e sim um cumprimento bem próximo, vindo de trás. Davis se vira e vê TK estendendo a garrafa d'água em sua direção.

"Obrigado.", ele diz baixinho, pegando a garrafa e tomando alguns goles

"Vamos indo. Só temos quinze minutos para nos trocarmos."

TK lhe deu as costas e começou a andar. Era impressão sua ou... TK o tinha esperado para se arrumarem? Ele podia ter ido antes, já podia estar limpo e com tempo de sobra para chegar para a próxima aula. E as partidas de futebol sempre se prolongam um pouco mais que as outras, estavam os dois atrasados.

"TK..."

Davis começou, querendo esclarecer sua dúvida, mas seu raciocínio ficou fora de ordem ao se ver objeto dos olhos azuis, não conseguindo pronunciar nada compreensível, como se estivesse preso e mudo pelo olhar.

"Er... eu, eu... hmm... er... você...", o moreno percebe que estava fazendo papel de bobo e, bravo consigo mesmo, balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos, livrando-se da prisão azul. Ele respira fundo e diz decidido, olhando para frente, "Besteira. Vamos logo."

**Oh, droga! Ele está sorrindo... não posso olhar pra ele! Não posso olhar pra ele! Droga... o sorriso dele é lindo. Por que isso tem que acontecer? Só porque ele é mais bonito, mais amado e mais popular que eu... não quer dizer que eu tenha que me fazer de idiota como o resto da escola.**

Davis ignora seus próprios pensamentos e olha para TK. Este, quando os dois entram no vestiário, tira o chapéu, apoiando-o em um cabide. Sem perceber, o moreno fica parado no meio do caminho, admirando o cabelo loiro, de fios fininhos, alguns molhados pelo suor na testa e perto da orelha.

"Pô, Motomiya! Sai do caminho!", um garoto falou, atrás dele, do lado de fora do vestiário.

"Ah, dá um tempo!", Davis respondeu bravo por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Geralmente não era assim. Não ficava bravo, nem respondia com mal-educação. Nem ficava nesse estado de bobeira assim. Só que não era geralmente que olhava para TK sem o chapéu. Não estava acostumado com isso, não estava preparado para isso.

O garoto estava na frente de uma fila de cinco meninos, que se formara atrás de Davis, aguardando que ele saísse do caminho para poderem usar os chuveiros e trocar de roupa. Davis pensou consigo mesmo que todos só estavam lá por causa do TK. Afinal, a escola tinha dois vestiários maiores e mais próximos à quadra do que este, porque todos se dariam ao trabalho de vir até esse que era menor e mais longe?

Como confirmando os pensamentos do moreno, o primeiro garoto o empurrou para o lado e sussurrou:

"Pode olhar o quanto quiser, Motomiya. Você nunca vai ser como ele..."

Sentindo-se humilhado, Davis puxa o garoto pela camisa e o joga na direção dos outros, para fora do vestiário.

"O vestiário está lotado! Não perceberam, não?", ele quase grita de raiva, fechando a porta na cara dos garotos e trancando-a por dentro, "Que gente mais chata!", ele suspira encostando-se na porta, escutando as batidas e xingamentos.

Quando dá por si, Davis percebe o olhar interrogativo e confuso de TK. Ele presenciou tudo o que aconteceu só não escutou o que foi sussurrado para Davis.

"Dais... tudo bem com você?", TK pergunta cauteloso, "Por que você disse que o vestiário estava lotado? Só estamos eu e você aqui, ainda tem mais três chuveiros disponíveis."

"Os outros três estão quebrados.", ele respondeu ríspido e rapidamente, mentindo, pois foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu.

"Ah... mas você não precisava ficar tão nervoso.", TK disse virando-se de costas e tirando a blusa, "Eu não sabia disso, acho que eles também não."

"Hn.", Davis respondeu olhando para o chão.

Por alguns segundos ficaram em silêncio. Davis ainda encostado à porta, olhos abaixados, escutando os sons que TK fazia, sem se importar com o que poderiam significar. Estava com os pensamentos de novo em movimento, muito ocupados.

Estava bravo. Tinha feito um escândalo e agora estava sozinho com o senhor perfeito. Por que sempre agia de forma estranha perto dele? Isso tudo não pode ser inveja. Davis sabia que grande parte de sua raiva era inveja, mas mesmo assim... isso não justificava o seu comportamento.

E se fosse apenas inveja? Uma grande e incontrolável inveja? Seria normal preferir ficar sozinho com TK ao invés de sair de perto dele? Não...

**Deve ser outra coisa.**

"Bem, qual deles não está quebrado?", TK interrompeu seus pensamentos de novo, "Você sabe?"

Davis levantou o rosto para escolher aleatoriamente um dos chuveiros e perdeu a fala novamente.

TK estava nu.

Não exatamente nu, estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, mas... por baixo estava nu. E o que uma simples toalha deixa para a imaginação, afinal?

"Não sabe?"

"Que? Ah... é o... o segundo! O segundo e o primeiro estão funcionando."

TK entrou no chuveiro e fechou a porta de acrílico fosco atrás de si. Através dela, Davis viu um TK embaçado tirar a toalha e ligar o chuveiro.

**Droga...**

Davis suspirou. Até o corpo dele era mais bonito que o seu. TK era mais alto, e tinha os músculos das pernas e dos braços proporcionais... ele, ao contrário, tinha pernas muito grossas e braços finos. Culpa do futebol.

O melhor a fazer agora era tomar banho. Já não bastava estar atrasado ainda ficava pensando em quanto Takeru era maravilhoso.

"Uh?", Davis murmurou alto para si mesmo, espantado com o pensamento que teve.

"Você disse alguma coisa?", TK perguntou

"... nada. Nada não.", ele respondeu se despindo e entrando rápido dentro do chuveiro.

Não sabia dizer o por quê, mas a água gelada, apesar de incômoda, estava lhe fazendo bem. Difícil de explicar. Seu corpo reagia com desconforto às gotas tão frias, mas mesmo assim ele continuava lá, sem mudar a temperatura.

**... ficou pequeno. Todo encolhido com a água fria. Hn... pelo menos nisso eu sei que sou melhor que o Takeru. Eu não sei qual é o tamanho do dele, mas não pode ser maior que o meu. Mesmo encolhido.**

Quando estava fechando o registro, TK voltou a falar e Davis adivinhou que ele já devia estar se trocando:

"Você vai na casa do Tai hoje?"

"Pra quê?", ele perguntou, em um misto de desinteresse fingido e curiosidade inevitável, enquanto secava-se ainda dentro do box

"Como pra quê? Vai estar todo mundo lá hoje à noite.", TK respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, "A Kari fez questão de convidar todo mundo."

"Não fez não.", Davis disse, de novo bravo, abrindo a porta de acrílico, com sua toalha presa na cintura, "Eu não fiquei sabendo de encontro nenhum."

Por um momento, TK apenas ficou olhando-o, sem saber como responder. Depois ele tratou de sorrir, ainda que meio sem graça, mas sorriu, e disse:

"Deve haver algum engano... Kari marcou com uma semana de antecedência com todos os digiescolhidos. Ela não quer que ninguém falte."

"Eu não fiquei sabendo de nada.", Davis respondeu rispidamente. Sentindo os olhos de TK sobre si, ele disse baixinho, "Vira pra lá."

"O que?"

"Vira pra lá.", ele repetiu, ficando vermelho, "Você já está vestido, eu não. Vira pra lá."

"Oh... desculpe.", TK disse virando-se de costas, "Dais... se você quiser ir... eu estou te convidando agora. Por favor, não fique chateado com a Kari..."

"Pára com isso!", Davis quase gritou, "Pára, droga!", TK ia se virar, mas ele o impediu, "Não vira ainda! Eu já estou vestido mas não quero olhar pra você! Não quero!", na verdade ele estava com medo de olhar nos olhos de TK e ficar sem reação de novo

TK não disse nada. Continuou de costas sem se mexer.

"Que saco! Por que você tem que ser assim? De onde você tira tanta perfeição? Por que é tão bom pra mim?"

"Dais, eu..."

"Não me chama assim!", ele gritou, "Eu odeio isso! Você me espera... você se preocupa... me chama com esse nome... só você não percebe que ninguém me quer por perto? Só você continua do meu lado, Takeru! E eu odeio isso! Odeio você sendo tão adorável e bonito e inteligente... e amigo! Eu te odeio e você continua sorrindo e sendo o anjo perfeito. Que droga! Você é tudo e eu sou nada!"

Davis suspirou profundamente, tentando deixar a respiração voltar ao normal. Simplesmente não acreditava que tinha dito tudo aquilo. TK tinha que tocar no assunto "Kari"? Ele tinha que jogar na cara dele que ela não liga a mínima pra ele? Ele tinha que ser tão preocupado?

Um som abafado chamou a atenção de Davis, que se voltou na direção dele. TK ainda estava de costas, mas os ombros davam pequenas sacudidas, acompanhadas de leves sons... TK estava chorando.

**Droga.**

E agora? E agora? O que iria fazer?

Davis se aproximou da figura tensa ao seu lado, mas, antes que sua mão alcançasse o ombro encolhido, TK virou-se e, sem levantar o olhar, pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo do vestiário.

Eram lágrimas. Tinha certeza que eram lágrimas. Droga...

Nenhuma pergunta foi respondida. Não adiantou fazer TK chorar... ainda não entendia por quê ele se preocupava tanto. E, de alguma forma, as lágrimas só pioravam tudo.

Continua...


	2. loiros

**MEU AMOR PRÓPRIO – 2**

Digimon e seus personagens não pertencem a mim.

Ele resolveu ir a tal encontro. Mesmo de última hora, TK convidou-o a aparecer. Não custa nada jogar o orgulho para o alto e matar a curiosidade, não é?

Mas não é mesmo.

Primeiro a parte legal: deixaram ele entrar. Agora a parte chata: parecia que estava em um julgamento.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo... não teria que se sujeitar a isso, passar por todos esses olhares e, principalmente, se pudesse voltar no tempo, não abriria a sua boca grande de novo, Takeru não ficaria sabendo de nada, não estaria nessa situação. Talvez, se não tivesse sido tão impulsivo os olhares que receberia agora seriam apenas de apatia, não de ódio, raiva... tristeza.

Na verdade, o único olhar triste que existia naquela sala era do TK, mas isso também não conta... porque ele se recusava a olhar para Davis. Ou seja, apenas recebia dardos envenenados de raiva nos olhares dos outros, porque de TK... não recebia nada.

Parecia que o anjo da esperança perdera toda a esperança. E o pior é que ele não exibia isso, Davis teve que aproveitar uma oportunidade quando Matt saiu da frente do irmão, e então ele viu...

Ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo... Nada disso aconteceria, a tristeza palpável no rosto de TK e toda essa hostilidade desde que chegara ao apartamento.

Foi Tai quem o recebeu à porta. Nos primeiros dez segundos ficaram apenas se encarando, Tai com um olhar de...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"TK... ele me convidou.", Davis respondeu sem perder a pose.

Tai arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o desconfiado, mas depois deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

"Vê se não faz nenhuma besteira, então.", ele sussurrou enquanto Davis passava por ele.

Quando chegou na sala, alguns se calaram e olharam, coisa que fez os outros restantes também se calarem.

"Mas o que...", Matt se levantou bravo, muito bravo. Mas TK o segurou pelo braço e apenas um olhar dele fez com que se calasse.

O primeiro momento de grande tensão da noite. Todos, sem exceção estavam olhando para ele e, claro, não era nada confortável. Esquecer é tão difícil... Davis ficou parado na porta da sala, com Tai atrás de si, sem saber o que fazer. Ele avistou Matt, que o olhava ameaçador, identificando a figura encolhida atrás dele sendo TK.

"Ih, gente... que caras são essas?", Yolie disse, não entendendo nada, "É só o Davis, nada demais. Vamos voltar a conversar!"

Aos poucos todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Quer dizer, quase todos.

Só por esse momento inicial, Davis já podia dizer que a maioria não sabia o que tinha acontecido. E que Tai, Matt e Kari sabiam perfeitamente o que havia acontecido. O olhar de Matt não o deixou um só segundo. Sentia-se um aluno baderneiro do qual os professores não desviam a atenção um só segundo temendo encrenca. Kari conversava com Mimi, mas sempre jogava um olhar desconfiado pra cima dele. E Tai...

Tai, a pessoa que mais admirava no mundo simplesmente passou por ele e se juntou a TK e Matt. Ignorado pelo ídolo, ignorado pela pessoa em quem pensava poder confiar e se apoiar. Era tudo o que precisava, desse ombro não-existente, dessa queda livre na humilhação e ressentimentos definitivos.

Davis queria ocupar sua mente, depressa. Não agüentava o pensamento de estar sendo vigiado, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria vigiar. Queria observar a causa de seus problemas, TK, que não era exatamente a causa mas a razão de tudo o que ele fez...

**A razão de tudo... Por ele eu fui um idiota e por ele eu estou sofrendo...**

O grande problema era vigiar e ser vigiado. Com um sorriso, Davis logo começou a conversar com Izzy, mesmo já sabendo que não iria entender muito da conversa dele. Não importava, de onde estava, conseguia avistar TK e fugir de alguns olhares. 

Quer dizer, conversando com uma das cabeças pensantes do grupo. Bah! Tão rápido se viu perdido entre as palavras e assuntos nada interessantes, para não dizer complexos, fingiu percorreu a sala com os olhos, pensando. Normalmente ele ficaria conversando com TK. Com ele conversava sobre tudo sem sentir-se perdido ou um completo bobo. E quando isso acontecia, TK explicava o assunto sem fazer dele o verdadeiro idiota que era.

**Takeru.**

Aquilo incomodava muito. Toda vez que olhava só via tristeza. Não tinha mais sorrisos, olhos azuis brilhantes e carisma contagiante. Era horrendo, a sensação de perda era horrenda. TK parecia um zumbi diante dos seus olhos... e ao invés disso o deixar feliz estava deixando-o louco!

Admitir? Admitir que sentia-se péssimo por ter deixado o guardião da esperança assim? Isso já foi feito! Ele admitiria isso ao grupo todo, se perguntassem. Se não fosse seu auto-controle, já teria gritado, ali mesmo, um pedido de desculpas. Já teria se aproximado, já teria abraçado...

_**Não era pra isso acontecer! Mas o que eu estou pensando? Finalmente o anjo está caído, triste, chorando... e eu vou me arrepender? Droga! Tenho que parar de pensar nele como um anjo... ele é apenas um idiota perfeito. Tão perfeito que parece um anjo, por isso que eu confundo. Não! Também não posso pensar assim. Droga! Droga! Droga! Por favor, TK, dá só um sorriso, por favor... isso está me deixando louco! Não precisa jogar desse jeito na minha cara que eu não presto...**_

Tudo o que estava acontecendo, os olhares, a indiferença, a raiva... Davis sabia que iria superar isso. O que realmente estava incomodando era outra coisa... com a qual sempre imaginou como prazerosa, mas agora se mostrava dolorosa: a tristeza no rosto de TK.__

Se tivesse outra pessoa, como TK, com quem pudesse conversar, isso, com certeza, não o estaria incomodando tanto. Olhando francamente por alguém foi que Davis reparou que não tinha tanta gente assim na sala como ele imaginava. Alguns digiescolhidos estavam ausentes.

"Er... onde estão os outros?", ele perguntou, interrompendo Izzy em alguma coisa que ele nem sabia o que era.

"Oh... você não ficou sabendo?"

"Uh? Sabendo de quê?"

"Bem... aconteceu uma certa separação no grupo...", Izzy respondeu um pouco sem-graça

"Separação?"

"Sim... alguns digiescolhidos, exatamente os que não estão presentes aqui hoje...", enquanto Izzy falava, Davis olhou em volta, tentando se lembrar de todos que não estavam presentes. Joe, Cody, Sora e Ken. "... eles não aceitaram muito bem uma notícia..."

"O que aconteceu?", Davis perguntou um pouco mais interessado, não imaginava o que pudesse fazer Ken deixar o grupo depois do esforço que foi para incluí-lo.

"Er... bem...", Izzy abaixou o rosto, vermelho, e coçou a nuca, "Você já deve estar sabendo, espero... er... Tai e Matt... você sabe."

"Não, não sei.", ele perguntou sério, realmente interessado agora.

"Não sabe?", Izzy arregalou os olhos e gaguejou algumas vezes, "Bem, como eu posso colocar isso? Eles estão... juntos, entende?", ao olhar confuso de Davis ele acrescentou rapidamente, sussurrando, "Eles estão namorando."

"Tudo isso só pra dizer que eles são gays?", Yolie disse ao passar pelos dois, com um salgado na mão e um sorriso no rosto, assuntando Izzy que deu um pulo mas voltou a atenção para Davis e sua reação. Yolie voltou a comer e completou com a boca cheia, "Vocês, rapazes, são muito complicados..."

**Gays? Não... não é uma palavra muito forte, não? O Tai... saindo com Matt. Beijando Matt! Que horror! A idiota da Yolie... ela só pode estar brincando. Tai não é gay! Ele não ficaria por aí beijando e abraçando homens. Ele é homem, caramba! Eles não podem estar juntos!**

Davis ficou tão pasmo com a notícia que nem percebeu Izzy se afastar devagar, deixando-o sozinho. Este levou o olhar inconscientemente para Tai e Matt, reparando, como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada de seus olhos, os gestos dos dois.

Estavam sentados, um do lado do outro, bem próximos, Tai com uma mão na cintura de Matt e este... Davis não conseguiu ver direito de onde estava, mas tinha quase certeza que uma mão estava na perna de Tai e a outra... no joelho de TK.

Sem se importar com o olhar nada amistoso de Matt, Davis passa a encarar abertamente TK. Este percebe o olhar intenso sobre si e também olha, ficando com uma expressão mais triste e um pouco envergonhado. Tai também percebe e passa uma mão sobre o cabelo loiro de TK, sorrindo sem graça ao falar alguma coisa.

Sentimentos e interpretações visuais em momentos de tensão nunca foram uma coisa muito boa. Davis já devia saber isso, mas mesmo assim não poderíamos culpar um adolescente em plena fase de estabilização hormonal se adultos aparentemente calmos também perdem o controle em situações parecidas.

**Nojento. Como... como é possível? O Takeru não faria, o Takeru que eu conheço não faria... Como eu pude me enganar tanto assim? Esse tempo todo idolatrando e imitando o Tai. E ele... fazendo isso?! Com o Takeru? Podia ser qualquer um, mas... e o Matt concordando com... com... com essa argh!**

"O que você tá olhando, ô pirralho?", o loiro pergunta se levantando, chamando a atenção de todos.

Algo estourou dentro de Davis, da mesma forma que antes, no vestiário. Davis sabia que iria falar, iria comprar briga dessa vez, quem sabe até sairia machucado. Mas ele não estava nem aí. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer não iria ser nada bom, mas dane-se a bondade.

"Cala a boca, seu puto!"

Davis mordeu a língua assim que viu a expressão do loiro, obrigando-se a ficar quieto mesmo querendo gritar mais.

Matt avançou para cima de Davis, mas ficou preso pelo braço por TK, que tinha, pela primeira vez na noite, uma expressão diferente do que tristeza no rosto. TK segurava o braço de Matt com força, com medo.

Mas Davis não reparou nisso. Estava muito ocupado tentando segurar toda a sua raiva, tentando não falar mais.

"Você devia ter ido embora enquanto era tempo, moleque!", Matt disse bravo, tentando se soltar de TK, "Não precisamos de um covarde como você aqui!"

_**Não vou deixar assim... não vou deixar barato desse jeito! Eu tenho coragem e tenho suficiente para tirar o TK desses dois...**_

"Não mesmo! Eu tenho coragem, Matt, mais do que você imagina. Não iria perder a chance de ver a expressão idiota de vocês! Dois irmãos perfeitos e bonitinhos... Será que é só com o Tai ou você também divide o seu irmão com mais alguém?"

Davis arrependeu-se no mesmo instante em que disse aquilo. Pois a frase já o fez passar mal. Mas não era algo nauseante ou grosseiro como acreditava que seria... era doloroso. Pensar em TK nos braços de Matt, de qualquer outra pessoa era doloroso, não exatamente doloroso... era errado, por isso doloroso. Não queria pensar nisso.

**Eu não disse isso... tenho que sair daqui! Sair daqui agora!**

A mão de TK se afrouxa no braço do irmão e este tenta se soltar, avançando mais na direção de Davis. Saindo do transe, ele abraça o irmão com força, colocando-se na sua frente, impedindo que a mão em punho de Matt alcançasse o queixo de Davis.

"Me solta, TK! Você não ouviu o que esse maldito disse?", o loiro rosnou com raiva.

"Matt, por favor, não ligue pra isso!", TK quase gritou sentindo que não conseguiria segurar o irmão por muito tempo, "Matt, não...", ele se vira para Davis, que continuava olhando-o como que hipnotizado, "Davis, vai embora! Vá embora!"

Piscando algumas vezes, Davis reparou no olhar de desespero de TK, com os olhos brilhando...

**Ele vai chorar, ele vai chorar... eu o fiz chorar de novo...**

"Vá embora, Davis!"

**Tudo por minha culpa. Eu nunca quis que ele chorasse, só queria saber porque ele me trata diferente...**

"Por favor... Dais..."

**... porque ele me faz sentir especial quando ele é quem é especial. Tão especial...**

"TK, me solta!", Matt advertiu o irmão

Batidas na porta foram ignoradas por todos.

Davis não pensou. Ele não pensou quando decidiu sair correndo, ele nem sabe ao certo se ele decidiu ou não o que estava fazendo, apenas fez. Suas pernas tomaram velocidade e ele contornou os móveis e as pessoas na sala com a mesma habilidade que faz uso quando dribla seus adversários.

Ele não entendia o por quê do barulho de cadeiras caindo e de pessoas gritando... não tinha esbarrado em nada. Mas Davis não olhou pra trás para saber o que estava acontecendo; ele abriu a porta do apartamento com força e ficou parado diante da pessoa que apareceu do outro lado.

_**Ken!**_

Davis sentiu alguém esbarrando nele. Ele olhou pra trás e viu Takeru apoiado nele, um pouco ofegante. Sem entender, seu olhar desceu pelo braço do loiro e só então ele percebeu que estava segurando a mão de Takeru com força, apertando os dedos pálidos entre os seus morenos.

Sua mão começou a afrouxar o aperto quando um som atrás dos dois chamou sua atenção. Matt, que provavelmente tinha caído na correria, estava se levantando e indo na direção dos dois com os olhos faiscando de raiva e as mãos já em punho para brigar.

Davis dessa vez pensou, mesmo que não fosse duas vezes, apertou a mão de TK com força e saiu em disparada de novo, afastando Ken para o lado não muito educadamente.

Enquanto descia as escadas, não estava disposto a arriscar e esperar pelo elevador, Davis e TK não puderam ver Ken voltando a ocupar o espaço da porta, impedindo que Matt fosse atrás deles. A porta de vidro da portaria do prédio se fechou e as mãos se soltaram, os dois garotos logo ficaram encharcados com a tempestade que caía sem trégua.

No mesmo instante que Davis levantou o olhar para encarar TK, uma mão voou de encontro com seu rosto, obrigando-o a ceder um passo para trás. Algo dentro de Davis quebrou, ou pelo menos foi o que ele sentiu... era a primeira vez que Takeru levantava a mão para ele. [1]

"Idiota!", Takeru gritou, "Seu grande idiota!", a mão vermelha, pelo aperto de mãos forçado, levantou-se trêmula e um dedo apontou acusadoramente para Davis, "Você... você não..."

Davis não se mexia. Não pretendia também, mesmo que pudesse. Ele observava confuso e admirado ao mesmo tempo as transformações do rosto de TK conforme vários sentimentos passavam pelo loiro, que gritou, finalmente, em frustração por não ter conseguido expressar-se.

Virando-se de costas e suspirando profundamente, TK conseguiu fazer ouvir-se no meio da chuva, "Por que disse aquilo...? Porque acusou o meu irmão e o Tai... e a mim! Por que?"

"Eu pensei..."

"Você não pensa, Davis! Você imagina e faz como real o que sua cabeça doente imaginou!", o loiro se voltou novamente, "Eu amo o meu irmão e o respeito muito. E o Tai é uma pessoa tão importante somente por ser quem o meu irmão escolheu para viver! Para amar, Davis! Mas você! Você com sua ignorância infinita conseguiu distorcer tudo!", ele continuou a gritar, gesticulando nervosamente, alguns soluços de choro atrapalhando a sua fala, "Entenda de uma vez, porque eu não serei mais explícito!", ele tomou o rosto de Davis entre suas mãos e o olhou seriamente, gritando cada palavra em cada sentença, "Eu! Te! Amo!", ele inclinou o rosto e parou, inclinou mais uma vez e parou de novo, incerto. Por fim, TK suspirou e murmurou, "Entenda isso e não me machuque mais, por favor..."

Davis foi deixado para trás, na chuva, mudo e paralisado. O frio rapidamente tomando o lugar em sua face onde o calor das mãos de Takeru estavam segundos atrás.

_**Ele... me ama?**_

Continua...

[1] Na verdade, eu não sei se isso está certo. Na série foram tantos tapas, distribuídos gratuitamente pelas personagens, que eu nem me lembro mais se, no meio de toda aquela agressão "amigável e necessária", o TK acabou ou não tendo a sua vez com o Davis... ^^;; O que eu sei é que a Yolie é a que mais esbofeteou no anime! Mão pesada a da garota; coitadinho do Ken... O_o


	3. malditos

Meu Amor Próprio – cap 3 

Notas da autora: memórias estarão separadas dos pensamentos atuais por uma linha com ... (três pontinhos, reticências, enfim: ... ), o resto, vide cap 1 (como eu sou preguiçosa...)

Só acordou naquele dia porque o sol, maldito sol, resolveu conceder um pouco do seu brilho ao dia e, conseqüentemente, iluminar seu rosto inchado. Inchado de sono, de tanto chorar e, mais especificamente na lateral direita, de um tapa recente, recebido na noite passada.

Sua mão bronzeada e suja ergueu-se desajeitada e muito preguiçosamente, tocando a marca impressa, levemente vermelha, de uma palma, com os cinco dedos bem abertos, indo da orelha até fim do queixo. A marca ainda ardia ao toque, talvez a dor não era tão física, mas mais do tipo de...

_** "Idiota!", Takeru gritou, "Seu grande idiota!"_

_..._

_É exatamente o que eu sou... **_

Em um único dia ele conseguiu ferrar com tudo. Literalmente. Tudo. Desde a manhã até a noite, ele bateu o recorde de besteiras feitas por dia e, mesmo ele sabendo que as conseqüências viriam logo, ele insistiu, e mais besteiras fez. Mais besteiras disse.

_** Besteira... **_

A mão ergueu-se um pouco mais e parou, tapando os raios de luz que vinham da janela.

Não era uma mão bonita. Era calejada. Com unhas roídas. Dois dedos levemente tortos por causa de sua birra infindável em não querer enfaixar a mão quando foram quebrados numa queda durante um jogo de futebol. O anelar e o mindinho.

_** Bah! São dedos inúteis mesmo... **_

Estava suja com lama. Ou talvez não. Não reparara onde pusera a mão quando caiu na beira da calçada. Mas que caíra em algo molhado e sujo, isso lembrava. E tinha também os arranhões. O asfalto, geralmente, não é muito macio. Podia ver claramente os riscos causados por minúsculas pedrinhas. A sujeira, os arranhões e a feiúra acompanhavam o resto do braço. E o resto do corpo.

Realmente, não era uma mão muito bonita.

_** Mas, pelo menos, barra essa maldita luz... **_

Enquanto esperava ver quanto tempo seu braço agüentaria ficar erguido só para tapar o sol a seu bel prazer, Davis entrou em uma espécie de transe, relembrando o que acontecera na noite passada.

_** "Cadê meu irmão?", Matt sacudiu-o violentamente, "Cadê meu irmão, seu..."_

_"Matt, pára com isso!!!"_

"TK!!!", alguém gritou, uma voz feminina e estridente, consideravelmente desesperada.

_Nenhuma resposta. Só a chuva que respondeu com pingos mais fortes e trovoadas mais roucas._

_Matt agarrou Davis pelos braços e o prensou contra a pilastra da entrada do prédio, "Se alguma coisa aconteceu com meu irmão... se você o machucou de alguma forma...", o loiro bufava na noite fria, a raiva quase que palpável em seus olhos._

_Mas ele não era o único._

_"Me solta!", com os dois braços e um pé, Davis empurrou Matt para longe de si, "O que você vai fazer? O que vai fazer se eu machucar o seu irmãozinho?", ele gritou, espantando a todos e cuspindo as palavras junto com as grossas gotas de chuva, "Vai me bater? Vem me bater!!! Vai me espancar? Vem me espancar!!! Vai me matar? Vem me matar!!! Mas faça isso logo, porra!"_

_Alguns segundos em silêncio por parte do grupo, Davis ofegando e Matt com os olhos arregalados, um encarando o outro como se fosse uma competição de quem refletiria mais ódio._

_"Você é burro?!?", Davis gritou de novo, quebrando o silêncio, apertando seus punhos com força._

_Sem aviso, o moreno avançou pra cima de Matt e, com um impulso, até que bem calculado para um momento como aquele, e muita velocidade, acertou um soco bem no meio do estômago do loiro, seguido de outro no queixo._

_"Era só ameaça?", ele parou e sussurrou, cansado, "Por favor, eu estou pedind--" _

_ ..._

Aquele burro nem sabe bater direito... **

Mas até que valeu a pena. Ele agora estava com mais da metade do corpo roxo, sangue seco em volta do nariz e da boca, arranhões cobrindo sua pele com a eficiência de um lençol, um olho completamente fechado e com o sangue do rasgo na pálpebra ainda por secar... ou pelo menos ele esperava que aquela sensação de molhado fosse sangue.

Seu braço caiu como um peso morto sobre seu peito, não agüentando mais se segurar por tanto tempo no ar. No mesmo instante, a luz e logo depois o calor do sol iluminou e esquentou seu rosto.

_** Melhor levantar... **_

Gruindo de preguiça ou de dor, Davis tentou levantar-se apenas para sentir a força da gravidade rindo da sua cara quando ele caiu no chão, mal deu o primeiro passo. Estava com um joelho que simplesmente se recusava a funcionar como articulação e um pé torcido.

** Droga! Não sabe fazer nada certo! Deixou tudo pela metade, maldito... Humpf... Loiro é mesmo uma inutilidade nesse mundo... **

Esse foi o último pensamento de Davis, triste. Pois, como estava caído até que confortavelmente no chão e o sol não estava mais o atrapalhando, ele resolveu, mais inconscientemente, voltar a dormir, recostando sua cabeça numa pilha de roupas sujas. E assim ele passou o resto do dia.

**1 semana depois...**

Novamente, era sexta-feira. Novamente, o dia começou com o sol brilhando irritantemente na sua cara. Novamente, a lembrança de um sonho com olhos muito azuis e tristes, bem próximos aos seus, fazia-o odiar ainda mais os loiros.

Ontem mesmo, o dono da quitanda que ficava próxima a sua casa lhe deu um esporro, no meio da rua, por ter derrubado, sem querer, a mesa das maças. Claro que só podia ser um loiro.

No meio da semana, na quarta-feira, ele foi detido por um policial por não ter pagado a passagem do metrô e ter pulado a catraca. Era um loiro.

Sua irmã começou a namorar um loiro, muito parecido com um certo outro loiro que faz parte de uma banda e que ele se recusa a dizer o nome, e que não queria sair da sala da casa deles por nada no mundo. Fica ela e o loiro namorando no sofá...

De repente, era como se todos os loiros do mundo resolvessem descontar nele. E desde quando o Japão tem tantos loiros assim? Ainda mais com olhos azuis. Sempre. Não eram olhos verdes ou castanhos... o cabelo não era loiro pálido ou bronze...

Mas sempre o mesmo tipo de loiro claro, com os mesmos olhos azuis.

** Deve ser algum tipo de complô... **

A porta do seu quarto se abriu e sua mãe apareceu, com um olhar preocupado.

"Davis, um representante da escola está aqui para falar conosco."

"...", ele a olhou como se não tivesse entendido nada do que ela disse.

Sua mãe o olhou com mais preocupação ainda, "Querido, você..."

"Não acredito, Davis, seu idiota!", sua irmã disse alto, aparecendo ao lado de sua mãe, "Você não foi na escola a semana inteira? Como você é burro!"

 "Cala a boca, sua inútil!", veio a resposta rápida, condicionada e mau-humorada.

Vestindo um dos vários uniformes de futebol, um com as cores vermelho e branco, já pensando em logo depois que essa confusão com a escola acabar ir para a praça jogar, Davis se arrumou o máximo que ele pode para mostrar-se apresentável.

O representante era um loiro.

_** Droga! Não me deixa em paz! **_

Enquanto recebia uma bronca formal do professor, um olhar desapontado de sua mãe e o olhar de felicidade de sua irmã, acompanhada pelo namorado loiro, Davis sentiu que sua mente provavelmente estava pregando peças. Coisa de muito mal gosto.

_** ... O quê... quando foi que a minha irmã tingiu o cabelo? **_

Davis sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para a mãe.

_** !!! Os olhos da minha mãe... " **_

Levantando-se com um pulo, Davis olhou espantado para as quatro pessoas loiras de olhos azuis intensos que o encaravam com igual espanto.

_** Isso não está acontecendo... não está acontecendo! **_

Ao fechar os olhos com força, sua mente dá a última cartada.

_** Takeru... **_

Segurando seu rosto, um gesto cuidadoso.

_** "Eu! Te! Amo!", ele inclinou o rosto e parou, inclinou mais uma vez e parou de novo, incerto. **_

"Sempre deixa tudo pela metade... maldito loiro.", Davis sussurrou pra si mesmo, enquanto os outros presentes na sala o olhavam cada vez com mais preocupação do que com espanto.

_** Eu te amo... **_

"Não...", Davis abriu os olhos.

Sua mãe estava com o cabelo castanho escuro de sempre, sua irmã com o cabelo cor de beterraba, o namorado ao lado dela com um cabelo preto que faria Ken morrer de inveja e o professor... bem... este era careca.

_** E todos com olhos castanhos! Ah, bem-vindo de volta a Terra, Davis... **_

"Tá maluco, Davis?", sua irmã disse irritada, "Senta aí, cara! Deixa o professor terminar de falar."

"Ah, desculpa!", Davis inclinou-se respeitosamente, "Eu vou voltar para a escola na próxima semana. Conte com isso, professor!", ele ergueu-se e continuou tão respeitosamente quanto antes, "Agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho que... "

_** desculpa, desculpa, desculpa.... desculpa rápida e plausível!!! **_

"... tenho que pegar a matéria na casa de uma amiga! Até mais!"

E ele saiu correndo, pegou suas chuteiras, a bola de futebol e não deu atenção aos gritos de sua irmã e as acusações do professor, apenas saiu correndo. Correu mesmo com suas pernas gritando de dor.

Ele passou pela quitanda e cumprimentou o velho, de cabelos grisalhos. Passou em frente à entrada do metrô e acenou para o guarda loiro...

_** O quê? **_

Davis voltou alguns passos e constatou, realmente, o guarda era loiro. Mas seus olhos eram verdes.

_** É... ninguém é perfeito... **_

E ele voltou a correr. Chegando ao parque, indo direto para as quadras.

_** Ninguém é perfeito como o Takeru... **_

Sua respiração estava pesada, suor já molhava a sua camisa e várias gotículas se acumulavam em sua testa. Mas ele não ligava. Precisava jogar, precisava fazer qualquer coisa para gastar a energia que ficou acumulada a semana inteira.

Futebol era sua paixão. Davis sempre podia contar com o esporte. Pelo menos, durante o jogo, todos precisavam dele. Era quando ele era necessário... perfeito. Tão perfeito quanto...

_** Takeru... **_

Lá estava ele. Perfeito. Com sua bola de basquete. Perfeito. Fazendo cestas. Perf--

_** Ops! Errou... **_

A bola bateu no aro e partiu na direção de Davis. Caiu no chão. Rolou. Rolou...

"tuck!", fez o barulho da bola de basquete contra a chuteira de Davis, que ficou olhando para ela como se fosse a causadora de todos os problemas, tanto individuais quanto a nível mundial.

Sabia que o Takeru o olhava. Mas não se mexia, não dizia nada.

Realmente... podia apostar que a fome mundial cessaria se estourasse essa maldita bola...

O olhar, os olhos azuis. Ele sabia que estavam paralisados sobre si. Estavam incomodando de tal maneira que sentia mais raiva ainda da pobre bola.

_** Rolou de propósito, maldita! **_

Mas a bola continuou calma, apoiada em seu pé esquerdo. Inocente de tudo.

"Pode devolver a bola, por favor?", a voz fez Davis levantar o olhar.

_** Tão perfeito... **_

Sentiu raiva. Os olhos azuis, que o atormentaram a semana inteira, estavam frios, distantes. Estavam culpando-o por todos os problemas.

Mas a culpada era a maldita bola!

Davis chutou a bola de basquete com força. Ela passou voando por TK, atingiu a grade do outro lado da quadra e voltou. TK a pegou quando ela rolava, já fraca, aos seus pés.

"Bolas de basquete não foram feitas para chutar.", TK disse dando as costas para Davis e quicando a bola algumas vezes no chão para depois rolá-la entre as mãos, procurando por qualquer deformação, "Para isso existem as bolas de futebol."

O loiro bateu mais um pouco com a bola no chão e arremessou. Cesta.

_** Isso foi uma indireta? **_

Davis apertou o abraço em sua bola de futebol, debaixo o braço direito. Ele olhou em volta. Alguns meninos sentados na pequena arquibancada o olhavam com interesse. Estavam com uniforme e chuteiras.

Seria fácil dispensar TK da quadra.

Mas ele não queria.

"Você não parece estar muito bem.", o loiro voltou a falar, sem muito interesse, sem nem mesmo olhar de relance para Davis.

Os meninos na arquibancada levantaram e começaram a vir na sua direção. Estavam tentando esconder a excitação. Finalmente iriam jogar.

Davis soltou a bola e deixou-a cair na curva do peito do pé. Começou a fazer embaixadinha, para não ter que olhar para o loiro. Faria o seu melhor.

Mais uma cesta. A bola no pé de Davis não vacilou nem um segundo. Os meninos voltaram a sentar, interessados em contar as embaixadinhas. Mais uma cesta.

"E você parece diferente.", Davis respondeu depois de se sentir seguro o bastante para falar.

Mais uma cesta. Doze embaixadas.

"Você sabe porquê.", disse TK.

Cesta.

"Você também."

Vinte e uma.

Silêncio. Cesta. Vinte e seis.

"Você pediu."

Cesta.

"Você fugiu."

Trinta e quatro.

Silêncio. Takeru estava parado, com a bola de basquete na mão. Trinta e oito.

"Você nunca sabe o que diz.", o loiro respirou fundo, "Distorce tudo."

"Me desculpe por não ter o mesmo QI que você!"

Bola de basquete, bola de futebol: rolando pela quadra. Os meninos na arquibancada soltaram um muxoxo. As bolas se encontraram, a inércia faz com rolem mais um pouco até que pararam, uma a centímetros da outra.

Davis andou determinado até o meio da quadra e encarau os olhos azuis de TK, "Você não é perfeito."

Isso pegou tanto moreno quanto loiro de surpresa. TK piscou algumas vezes, confuso, "De onde você tirou isso?", ele estava com um olhar que dizia claramente "eu nunca disse que era perfeito".

"Você não é perfeito.", Davis repetiu, sentindo a sensação de uma nova descoberta.

"Eu sei disso.", Takeru disse devagar, ficando irritado, "O que isso tem a ver com o resto?"

Os meninos na arquibancada ficaram olhando tristes para as duas bolas esquecidas. Um deles, o mais alto de todos, chamou os outros.

"Você nem sempre está certo.", Davis concluiu, pensativo, dizendo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas, como sempre, ele era o último a saber, "Mas não quer dizer que esteja errado."

Os olhos azuis rolaram com a novidade, "E você continua não sabendo o que diz."

Cautelosos, os meninos da arquibancada se aproximaram das duas bolas.

"Na verdade, eu não pensava antes de falar. Mas, agora, é você que não consegue me entender."

"Isso quer dizer que você pensou?"

Davis rangeu os dentes com o comentário, "Eu só quero dizer que ente--"

"HEI!!!"

Pegos de surpresa com o grito de TK, os meninos da arquibancada começaram a correr levando as bolas. Logo, Davis se viu solitário na quadra poliesportiva, pois TK saíra correndo atrás dos garotos.

_** Droga! **_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Davis correu atrás de todos, não sabendo exatamente se estava atrás da bola ou do loiro.

_** Maldito loiro... **_

Mesmo ainda sofrendo com a surra que levara de Matt, Davis conseguiu correr bem até alcançar Takeru. Os dois correram lado a lado bom alguns segundos e Davis pode observá-lo com o canto dos olhos.

_** Maldita perfeição **_

Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos, o chapéu branco amassado na mão esquerda. O rosto branco ficando com um tom rosado conforme a corrida.

Sacudindo a cabeça, como se isso fosse dispersar algum pensamento. Davis acelerou o passo e ultrapassou Takeru, deixando-o com sua perfeição para trás.

Alcançou o primeiro garoto, o segundo, o terceiro. Este estava com a bola de basquete de TK. A sua de futebol estava com um dos mais altos, mais na frente.

Olhando para o garoto ao seu lado, Davis quase tropeçou quando Takeru, fazendo pouquíssimo esforço para aumentar a velocidade, roubou a bola das mãos do garoto. Este gritou assustado, pois estava prestando atenção em Davis.

Surpreso, Davis observou TK quicar a bola umas três ou quatro vezes para mantê-la junto com o ritmo da corrida e pegá-la no ar, abraçando-a protetoramente debaixo do braço esquerdo, amassando ainda mais o chapéu branco.

Ainda correndo lado a lado, o terceiro garoto há muito para trás, TK lançou um sorriso confiante a Davis e indicou com a cabeça o garoto que levava a bola de futebol.

_** Ele... está sorrindo... **_

Pela primeira vez, desde a semana passada, Takeru lhe deu um sorriso. Um sorriso lindo. Um sorriso que encheu Davis de disposição e, esquecendo a dor que começava a alfinetar em seu joelho e tornozelo, saiu correndo, alcançando rapidamente o garoto com sua bola de futebol.

Vendo, finalmente, que não adiantaria mais fugir, o garoto soltou a bola no chão e saiu em disparada junto com os outros três restantes.

Davis parou e brecou a bola com o pé.

"Parabéns!", TK disse sorrindo quando se aproximou.

_** Sorrindo... como antes... **_

Com um movimento do pé, Davis tentou jogar a bola para o alto, mas uma dor no joelho o impediu de fazer com perfeição e a bola acabou indo na direção de TK, que a pegou no ar com a mão direita, que estava livre.

O loiro percebeu a dor e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.

Eles se encararam por um bom tempo, não percebendo os vários olhares que recebiam dos outros visitantes do parque. Cada um preso ao olhar do outro e ao seu próprio pensamento.

"O que aconteceu?", o loiro perguntou baixinho.

"O que?"

TK apontou para os machucados ainda visíveis em Davis, "Você... você não sabe?"

Ele negou com a cabeça antes de explicar, "Não fui para a escola essa semana inteira. Não vejo ninguém desde a semana passada.", TK abaixou o olhar, "Foi o Matt, não foi?"

"Não... eu não quero falar sobre isso.", Davis sentiu-se muito perturbado ao imaginar-se explicando os acontecimentos da semana passada para TK, "Não tem muita importância agora, então... é melhor esquecer."

"Certo.", o loiro concordou rapidamente, "Dais..."

_** Primeiro o sorriso, agora o apelido... **_

"Olha, isso tudo foi culpa minha...", Davis franziu o cenho, sem entender o que o loiro falava, deles ou das bolas, "Me desculpe, eu não devia... ter... er...", TK ficou vermelho e não conseguiu continuar, apenas mordeu o lábio, gesto que fez o coração de Davis se encher de calor.

"Não... não, não, não!", Davis disse, agitando as mãos, enfatizando sua fala já enfatizada, "Você não fez nada de errado. A única coisa que fez foi ser meu amigo.", ele se aproximou, sem saber se poderia tocar o outro ou não, "Eu é quem fui o idiota. O idiota de sempre..."

"Não está bravo comigo? Mas, no vestiário..."

Eu fui um tremendo idiota lá também!", Davis disse rapidamente, não querendo lembrar as coisas que disse há uma semana atrás, "Eu é quem... er... me desculpe.", ele pediu envergonhado.

Apesar dos barulhos do parque, nem Davis nem TK escutaram alguma coisa, permaneceram em silêncio, olhando para o chão, sem querer encarar o outro.

"Então... acho que está tudo bem...", TK foi o primeiro a falar, estendendo a mão.

Davis encarou surpreso a palma branca, de dedos perfeitos e levemente sujos, depois, sem jeito, trouxe a sua, calejada e feia, para um aperto. Um aperto de mãos amigável, "Sim... está tudo bem..."

"Amigos?"

"Amigos...", Davis tirou os seus olhos das duas mãos, tão diferentes, e olhou para TK, "Eu... er... é isso... amigos..."

Só que nenhum dos garotos se afastou, as mãos não se soltaram, os olhos não se deixaram de encarar.

"Takeru... sabe, sabe o que eu queria te contar? Antes da correria?"

TK piscou, como se tivesse saído de um transe, "Hn?"

Um grupo de senhoras vestidas com moletom, passou caminhando a passos firmes.

Muito envergonhado para prestar atenção nisso, Davis começou, "Eu achava que você era perfeito. Sempre achei.", ele girou o aperto de mãos, envelopando a mão de TK com sua outra livre, "E eu pensava que tinha inveja... que eu também queria essa atenção, que você recebe todos os dias, pra mim."

TK começou a ficar vermelho, o que deixou Davis satisfeito e com mais coragem para continuar, "Mas eu sempre fui um idiota... não percebi que minha inveja não era inveja. Era ciúmes."

Nisso o loiro arregalou os olhos surpreso.

Uma babá, do outro lado da rua, foi despertada de sua leitura pelo choro estridente do bebê no carrinho e, agora, fazia de tudo para cessar com o barulho.

"Eu dizia pra mim mesmo, que era um absurdo tanta gente à sua volta. Que você não era tão perfeito assim para merecer tudo isso... tantos agrados de tantas pessoas.",  Davis deu um passo a frente, "Mal eu sabia que eu queria não gente à minha volta, mas apenas longe de você."

"Dais..."

Seu nome sussurrado daquela forma, tão carinhosa, tão cheia de sentimento, fez um arrepio correr por todo o corpo de Davis, que nem se lembrava mais dos machucados e de dor alguma.

"Isso tudo porque... eu não quero ser perfeito igual a você. Mas ter você, perfeito, pra mim."

O parque inteiro ficou em silêncio, as águas das fontes se tranqüilizaram, os pássaros descansaram e as pessoas se calaram. Nem um passo era ouvido. Somente a respiração, ofegante, dos dois.

Puxando TK pela a mão para mais perto, Davis o abraçou forte, percebendo como aquele abraço, sentir o loiro tão próximo de si, era bom.

_** Eu te amo... **_

"Eu te amo...", TK disse, disfarçando um soluço no ombro de Davis, "E te odeio tanto..."

"Eu não...", ele segurou o rosto de TK em suas mãos e se aproximou, "Eu só te amo.", e então, ele sorriu, "Mas você tem o péssimo hábito de não terminar as coisas... e assim me deixar louco."

Antes que TK pudesse entender ou mesmo perguntar o que ele não tinha terminado, Davis resumiu a distância entre os dois e o beijou, como um primeiro beijo deve ser, inédito e inesquecível.

_** Perfeito... anjo... loiro... maldito... Meu!"_

FIM 

Notas finais: Eeeehh!!!! Acabou!!!!^____^ O que acharam? Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar: Onde estão os digimons???@_@ Na verdade, a pergunta é: tem continuação? ^^" A resposta: não... eu não tenho tempo... Agora, a resposta da primeira pergunta eu realmente não sei qual é...


End file.
